Waiting
by xx0melanie0xx
Summary: Kris went to Oakland for 2 years to get away from everything. And she left Junior with an unanswered question. Kris is coming back, but will Junior still be waiting for her?
1. Coming Home

_**Ch.1 Coming Home**_

Kris walked up the dirt road to her one true home, Raintree. Nothing changed; everything was the same as when she left 2 years ago. Kris walked over to her trailer and stepped in. Everything was the same. All her stuff she left behind was still in the same place. It's like time stopped at Raintree when Kris left. Kris stepped out of her trailer and walked over to the barn. She missed Wildfire like crazy when she was in Oakland. Kris knew she could visit Wildfire anytime she wanted, but she was scared that it would bring back memories she didn't want at the time.

Kris whistled for Wildfire, she couldn't wait to see him. The beautiful brown horse stuck his head out of his stall and looked over at Kris. Kris smiled and walked over to Wildfire, and patted his mane. "Hey boy, I missed you." Kris said sitting down on some hay. "You have no idea how much I missed this place." Kris said looking at the ground. "You have no idea how much I missed you." Junior said walking over to Kris. Kris turned around startled at the sound of Juniors voice. She missed him those past 2 years, and she was really glad to see him.

"Hey," Kris said standing up. "Hey, how have you been?" Junior asked stepping closer to Kris. "I've been good, I really missed this place." Kris said sitting back down on the hay. "Then why didn't you come back? Everyone missed you like crazy around here; it wasn't the same without you." Junior said taking a few more steps towards Kris. "I don't know, I guess I wasn't ready to face all of my problems here. I just wanted to relax and not think about anything. It didn't really work because I'm back." Kris said. "Yeah, well I'm glad you're back." Junior said. "Me too," Kris said looking at Junior, then back at the ground.

There was complete silence after the last two words Kris had said. After a few minutes, Junior broke the silence. "You missed Kerry's funeral." Junior said. Kris looked at him with an I-didn't-really-want-to-go face, Junior understood. "Childfire has gotten as big as his dad." Junior said changing the subject. "Oh, yeah," Kris said. "Yeah, I was brushing him when I heard you talking to Wildfire." Junior said sitting down next to Kris on the pile of hay. "Stealing my job, huh," Kris said with a slight laugh. "Well, just long enough till you came back." Junior said smiling, Kris smiled back. "Well, I want to see Childfire." Kris said standing up and wiping the hay off her butt. "Ok, let's go," Junior said letting Kris lead the way.

Kris found Childfire's stall and patted his mane. "Wow, you weren't kidding, he has gotten big." Kris said smiling. "I would never lie to you." Junior said, Kris looked at Junior, and back at Childfire and continued to pat his mane. The silence came back once again. This time, though, Kris broke the silence. "So, how have things been at Davis farms?" Kris asked. "Things have been good; they've gone downhill a bit. But everything's fine." Junior said. "Oh," Kris said. She really didn't know how to respond to that. So 'oh' seemed to be the right answer. Junior stepped closer to Kris; he was right in front of her. Junior wrapped his hands around Kris' waist, and Kris wrapped her arms around Juniors' neck. Their lips met one another's for the first time in 2 years.


	2. I Will Never Change My Mind

_**Ch.2 I Will Never Change My Mind**_

For what seemed like 13 minutes, which was actually 41 minutes, they broke apart. "Wow," Junior said with one of his Davis grins. Kris missed that grin when she was away. "Yeah, wow," Kris agreed as a smile spread across her face. Kris had to give Junior an answer. He deserved to know how she felt. He always told her how he felt about her, now it's her turn. He never lied to her, he always told the truth. She needed to do this, and she needed to do this now. There was no other perfect time.

"Junior, remember what you told me a few years ago?" Kris asked. "Yeah, what about it?" Junior responded. "Well, um…I…Junior I…" Kris stuttered. "Kris, what?" Junior said softly pulling her in his arms. "Junior…I'm in love with you." Kris said, this time she managed to get the words out. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words." Junior said softly. Kris looked at him. He knew what she was waiting for. "I love you too." Junior said as he kissed her forehead. Kris felt kind of bad that she stuttered over her words, and he didn't. But it was all worth it.

Kris stood there for a moment, just thinking, as a tear slid down her cheek. Junior noticed, "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked sympathetically. Kris couldn't find any words to describe how she felt at the moment. "Kris…" Junior said again pulling Kris into another embrace. "Don't," Kris said as she ran off toward her trailer. Junior stood there for a moment wondering what was with the mood change. After a couple of minutes, Junior took off toward Kris' trailer. Kris turned the TV on and sat down. She didn't want to cry not now, so the TV occupied her for a bit. Until she broke down in tears.

Junior knocked on the door. "Come in," Kris said as she wiped the tears away. Junior came in and sat across from Kris. Kris turned off the TV and looked at Junior with puffy red eyes. Junior was at a loss of words, he didn't know what he had done. "Kris did I do something?" Junior asked. Kris stared at him for a moment and then said, "You didn't do anything." Kris said very soft that you almost couldn't hear her. "Then why are you crying?" Junior asked as he got up and sat next to her. "I don't know, I just…I don't know." Kris said as she started crying again. "Hey, don't cry," Junior said caringly as he embraced Kris in his arms.

"How could you love an excon?" Kris asked with tears streaming down her face as she continued. "I'm nothing special.". "Kris you are special, you're special to me. I love you for who you are. I don't care if you're an excon. I've never felt this way for anyone before." Junior said holding Kris in his arms. "So what do you mean? You're assuming that you're in love with me." Kris asked. "No Kris, I'm not assuming, I know I'm in love with you." Kris smiled. "Are you okay now? Is that what you were crying about?" Junior asked. "Yeah, I just wasn't sure." Kris responded. "Well, now you are sure." Junior said. "Yeah, I know," Kris said.

Kris got out of Juniors' arms and laid in her bed. Junior followed and laid next to her. There were a couple minutes of silence. "Kris." Junior said. "Huh," Kris responded. "I will never change my mind about the way I feel about you." Junior said, Kris smiled and they fell asleep.


	3. I Love You

**Ch.3 I Love You**

The next day, Kris was tangled up in Juniors' arms. She untangled herself, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. In about 15 minutes she was done, and walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on. Kris found Junior sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Hey," Kris said as she sat on Juniors' lap and kissed him.

"Hey to you too, you should wear a towel more often." Kris laughed and Junior took her and laid her on the bed and he got on top of her and kissed her.

"So, are you free today?" Junior asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Well, we should do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, make out, watch a movie, go out to eat. Whatever you want."

"How 'bout we watch a movie and make out." Kris responded.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll pick you up and bring you to my house since no one's gonna be home tonight. How 'bout 8:30?"

"Sounds fantastic." Kris said as Junior left.

**.::8:30pm::.**

"Right on time," Kris said as she hugged Junior.

"I'm always on time for you."

"Yeah right," Kris said as she headed for the car. Junior ran up to her and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her cheek. Kris giggled and Junior picked her up and put her in the car.

**.::At the Davis'::.**

They were watching a horror movie, and Kris was cuddled up to Junior. And Junior had his arm around Kris because she was scared shitless. When the movie was over Junior took Kris up to his bedroom. They started making out as soon as the door was shut. Junior put Kris on the bed, their lips never separated.

Junior stopped, "I love you,"

"I love you too." Kris responded, and rolled over so that she was on top of him. They went right back to what they could do best.

* * *

Wow, I took a flippin year to update this. And I'm super fricken sorry about that. I just had a major writers block. Sorry this chapter's so short. But it's gonna be like that from now on, so I can update faster. It takes me awhile to write long chapters. LEAVE REVIEWS!

Melanie


End file.
